Aberrant angiogenesis plays a critical role in the pathogenesis of numerous diseases, including malignant, ischemic, inflammatory and immune disorders (1, 2). The best-known of these disorders are cancer, exudative macular degeneration and diabetic retinopathy (DR), the last two of which are leading cause of blindness in the United States (3, 4). During the last decade our understanding of the molecular basis of angiogenesis has grown considerably. Numerous cytokines and growth factors that stimulate angiogenesis, such as VEGF, FGF-2, PDGF, IGF-1, TGF, TNFα, G-CSF have been identified (5-7). Among these growth factors, Vascular Endothelial Growth Factor (VEGF) plays a central role in angiogenesis (2).
VEGF, also known as VEGF-A, was initially identified for its ability to induce vascular permeability and to promote vascular endothelial cell proliferation (8-10). VEGF is encoded by a single gene that gives rise to four isoforms by alternative splicing (11). All four isoforms share the same unusually long and GC rich 5′-UTR, as well as a 3′-UTR that includes multiple RNA stability determinants. The receptors VEGFR-2 (also known as KDR or Flk-1) and VEGFR-1 (previously known as Flt1) recognize the dimeric form of VEGF (12, 13). The highly specific VEGFR-2 receptor is expressed on endothelial cells. VEGF binding to the VEGFR-2 receptor activates the receptor's tyrosine kinase activity, leading to endothelial cell proliferation, differentiation and primitive vessel formation (14). VEGFR-1 inhibits growth either by acting as a decoy or by suppressing signaling pathways through VEGFR-2 (15).
Over 30 years ago, it was proposed that inhibition of tumor angiogenesis could be an effective approach for the treatment of cancer (16). Subsequent studies have demonstrated that angiogenesis regulators, including VEGF, the FGFs, PDGF, TGF, EGF, IL-8, IL-6, and the angiopoietins, etc, are involved in tumor growth and metastasis (17, 18). VEGF and its receptor have been demonstrated to have a central role in tumor angiogenesis, especially in the early stages of tumor growth (19). Indeed, increased levels of VEGF expression have been correlated with microvessel density in primary tumor tissues (20). Moreover, increased levels of the VEGF transcript are found in virtually all of the common solid tumors (21). In general, tumor-bearing patients have higher levels of VEGF compared to those in tumor-free individuals, and high VEGF levels in serum/plasma are associated with poor prognosis (22). Consistent with the role of VEGF in tumor angiogenesis, VEGF null embryonic stem cells showed a dramatically reduced ability to form tumors in nude mice (23). Direct evidence for the involvement of VEGF in tumorigenesis was demonstrated by using specific antibodies against VEGF in human xenografts implanted in nude mice (24, 25). In these studies, the inhibition of tumor growth correlated positively with decreased vessel formation in the antibody-treated tumors. Subsequent experiments using the soluble receptors substantiated the importance of VEGF activity in tumor growth (26), and demonstrated that inactivation of VEGF by specific antibody treatment directly resulted in a nearly complete suppression of tumor-associated neovascularization (27, 28).
In exudative macular degeneration and diabetic retinopathy, pre-clinical experiments and clinical trials have demonstrated that over production of VEGF is critical for aberrant retinal or choroidal neovascularization (reviewed in 3). Evidence has been obtained that intra-ocular VEGF levels are strongly correlated with active retinal/choroidal neovascularization (CNV) in patients with diseases such as diabetic retinopathy and wet form macular degeneration (29, 30). In addition, studies using transgenic mice demonstrated that overexpression of VEGF in retinal pigment epithelial cells or photoreceptor cells results in choroidal or retinal neovascularization (31, 32). In recent studies neutralizing antibodies, soluble receptor, receptor antagonists, or siRNA have proven efficacious in reducing VEGF-mediated blood vessel formation in animal models and in the clinic (33, 34-37).
VEGF expression is regulated by a number of factors and agents including cytokines, growth factors, steroid hormones and chemicals, and mutations that modulate the activity of oncogenes such as ras or the tumor suppressor gene VHL (38, 39). Nevertheless, hypoxia is the most significant physiologic signal for regulating VEGF expression. Hypoxia results in enhanced VEGF expression by increasing both the transcription rate and stability of the VEGF transcript (40-42). Hypoxia-inducible factor 1α (HIF-1α) is a transcription factor that increases VEGF gene expression in cells undergoing hypoxia by binding to the hypoxia response element (HRE) located in the VEGF promoter (43, 44). The stability of VEGF mRNA is also greatly enhanced as a consequence of the binding of factors to elements in the 3′-UTR (45). In addition, the translation initiation of the VEGF transcript is uniquely regulated. Under hypoxic conditions, translation of most cellular transcripts mediated by cap-dependent translation initiation process is greatly impaired (46). Initiation of translation of the VEGF mRNA, however, is unique under hypoxic conditions in that it is mediated via an internal ribosome entry site (IRES) within the VEGF 5′UTR (41, 42, 47, 48).
There is a large body of experimental evidence indicating that tumor growth can be inhibited by the prevention of neovascularization (26, 49). Tumor vessels are generally immature and constantly undergo remodeling (1, 50). Active and aberrant angiogenesis is the result of a disruption in the normal balance of proangiogenic and anti-angiogenic factors, including various cytokines, growth factors and steroid hormones. Despite the complexity of the regulation of tumor angiogenesis, accumulated evidence indicates that targeting a single proangiogenic factor might be sufficient to inhibit tumor angiogenesis and suppress tumor growth (24, 51, 52). Among many angiogenesis targets, VEGF and its receptor are most attractive (1, 12). As noted above, treatment with a monoclonal antibody specifically targeting VEGF inhibited the growth of tumors in human xenografts implanted in nude mice. Subsequently, various approaches designed to inactivate VEGF have been tested in tumor models and have proven to be highly effective in a broad range of tumor cell lines including carcinomas, sarcomas and gliomas (21, 24, 51-53). In addition, inhibition of VEGF by anti-VEGF antibody did not result in significant side effects in fully developed rodents or primates (54, 55). Taken together, these results indicate that VEGF is a valid target for the development of tumor therapy. Indeed, a number of clinical trials are underway using VEGF inhibitors (17, 25).
Although several pro-angiogenic factors are implicated in the pathology of exudative age-related macular degeneration, VEGF appears to be the most critical in the pathogenesis and development of this disease (3, 56). Data from preclinical experiments and clinical trials have demonstrated that blockade of VEGF alone is sufficient to alleviate or stabilize disease progression (33, 34-37). For example, inhibition of VEGFR signaling by a specific tyrosine kinase inhibitor is sufficient to completely prevent retinal neovascularization in a murine retinopathy of prematurity model (57). Furthermore, it has recently been demonstrated that small interfering RNAs (siRNA) directed against murine VEGF significantly inhibited ocular neovascularization after laser photocoagulation in a mouse model (58). These results indicate that selective inhibition of VEGF expression is achievable and offers validation of this approach for the treatment of ocular neovascular diseases such as exudative macular degeneration and diabetic retinopathy.
Three approaches have been used to inhibit VEGF activity, including (1) neutralization of VEGF activity by using a specific antibody, soluble VEGF receptor or aptamer oligos against the VEGF/VEGFR interaction (24, 26, 27, 49, 51, 59, 60); (2) inhibition of VEGFR mediated signal transduction by specific small molecule tyrosine kinase inhibitors (52, 61, 62); and (3) inhibition of VEGF/VEGFR expression by using antisense, siRNA or ribozyme (58, 63-65). Although all of these approaches show significant inhibition of angiogenesis in vivo, they all possess significant limitations. For example, therapeutic proteins (antibody and soluble receptors) or oligos (antisense, siRNA and ribozyme) are large molecules with poor permeability that usually require parenteral administration and are costly to produce. For treatment of chronic ocular neovascularization, multiple injections may be impractical due to potential complications such as retinal detachment and procedure related infection. Moreover, tyrosine kinase inhibitors have the potential for limited specificity. VEGF is constitutively expressed at a low level in normal eyes and other tissues and thus it may be harmful to completely suppress VEGF function by administration of antibody or tyrosine kinase inhibitors systemically, especially for patients with AMD and RD many of whom are also hypertensive (66-69).
Thus, there remains a need to develop characterize and optimize lead molecules for the development of novel anti-angiogenesis drugs. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide such compounds.
The present invention relates to methods and compounds for inhibiting angiogenesis. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and compounds for inhibiting VEGF production.